Yosuke Aragashi
Yosuke Aragashi Yosuke is a teenage kid that come from the Kongxu Region born in the Snakewood city. Known as the neighbor hood hard head trouble maker most seen him as just a outcast, He was raised by a elder lady who owns a antique shop. He would spend his days physically training his body and studying detective work, His dream is to become a secrete agent and "Beat the crap out of bad guys" as he would say. Yosuke has a solid mind for justice and believe the entire world is filled with corruption and is waiting for him to make his appearance with his "Hammer Of Judgment" Yosuke at the age of 17 enters the Nomad Inspection eventually passing gaining a Contact to be a Member in the Gun Army. Yosuke trouble making ways and hard headed tendencies got him kicked out of his district and he was forced to give up his contact with GUN as a result. Yousuke eventually was found fighting in NF tournaments to higher his rank as a Nomad to re-enter as a agent of GUN after showing his talent a Recruiter for the Falcon Club pulled his contract and asked him if he wanted to get the chance to achieve his dream of being a Detective Agent. Later Yosuke goes through Agent classes and many missions until he is finally partnered with his Team of Agents specifically made to counter strike Criminals and save the world from disasters. Keosu Rei Gun: After training his reiku and was told by his Teacher Ging Freeces to create his personal Keosu ability using his reiku, Yosuke practiced using the Emitter attribute to focus his reiku into a specific point of his body and create aura blast normally the tip of his finger which holds the most concentrated energy or his fist in combat he calls this ability the Rei Gun later down the line he practices his transmission attribute in order to change his Rei Gun blast into other elemental Guns Abilities Reishen: By focusing his rei energy the same power of the rei gun is now covering his entire body enhancing his strength speed and reflexes by 90% Rei Shotgun: By getting close to his opponent and letting off a flutter of small Rei guns at once he can cause large damage to the target Rei Bomb: a large amount of aura sent to his palm and release into the air starting off large but as it comes down from the sky it gets bigger big enough to take out a entire block Kuronosu Stone: Meaning Time stone, This is amulet with a shinning green stone in it that was given to Yosuke by the Elder lady that took care of him before he left to be a Nomad She stated it was given to her by her late husband who survived a voyage to the Netherland to receive whats in the amulet. Yosuke couldn't open the amulet he tried blasting it with his reiku and striking it but neither way worked. The Mysterious amulet would sometimes glow bright and create a green pattern of unknown shapes and words around Yosuke when he is in danger often slowing down time completely freezing everything in motion until Yosuke is out of harms way Yosuke cant explain it but the elder lady once said it saved her life as well. Youkai Mode: Yosuke origin is a mystery to even him but he is able to transform into a demon spirit Youkai due to him having a unknown demon Spirit inside of him that takes control of him when angered or badly injured this form is extremely powerful due to its demon aura being so powerful Youkai Ghost Gun: In youkai mode Yosuke shoots what seems to be a rei gun but in the mist of shooting it the aura disappears instantly and reappears right in front of the attended target the aura is so intense it can wipe out a entire city. Youkai Reishen: By using his regular Reishan in his demon spirit mode he is at 200% power and power can equal to that of a Director in combat Skill Chart Overall: 99